Mafia Rush
by DarkKnights
Summary: The Burke Brothers must team up with a friend of theirs & an NYPD Commander to stop a Mafia Crime Lord from destroying New York. Contains an (& maybe some) O.C ('s) from Spawnzilla014. Rated T For blood, gore, violence & some use of swearing


**Welcome guys, here is a brand new story for today! In this one, we center around 6 brothers & a seventh member who is unrelated to the 6 as they are sent by an NYPD Officer to put an end to a ruthless Mafia Gang who wish to destroy New York. Contains an O.C from Spawnzilla014. Anyway, here we go!  
**

* * *

The City of New York was fresh. Giant skyscrapers towered over the crowded streets, there was business all over Manhattan, there were swarming Police Officers trying to catch criminals & there was a newly fresh atmosphere at the city. In the streets of Brooklyn however, were two boys wondering around for a walk. They were both brothers.

"This is ridiculous", said the bigger brother. Both brothers were well fit for their size, but the older brother wore a dark blue jacket with a sky blue shirt underneath. He wore black jeans, black boots & had emerald green eyes. The younger brother was wearing a violet jacket with a purple shirt with a dragon tribal & wore a red wristband on both wrists. He wore blue jeans & had white boots. "Yeah Andy, what do we do here", said the younger brother. The bigger brother, named Andy then explained "Look Jimmy, our parents have died like 5 years ago, & all we have are our damn foster parents who barely try to look after us. Although we're lucky enough to go to school, we have very few friends & even by then, the other students treat us badly as hell. Wish our parents were here". "I'm sorry bro, but that's how we're gonna live life", said Jimmy. The two brothers then start to sob, thinking about what they want to do. It was clearly painful for living a life that worthless. They then approach a phone booth. Andy was the first to approach, followed by Jimmy. They then place at least 60 cents into the box & then dial a number. The phone then rings, where Andy picks it up. "Hello, is anybody there?" a person dialed. Andy answered "Hello, it's me Andy". The person on the phone answered "Andrew, thank goodness you're here to dial. Do you know what to do?". Andy answered "Look Tom, I know it's as bad as hell, but can we have a place in your house?". Tom replied "Okay, why not? Cuz you're one of the best brothers I've had". Andy then smiled & then answered "Right Tom, i'll me there to visit you. Wanna talk to Jimmy?". Tom answered "Sure will", before Andy gave the phone to Jimmy. Jimmy then started to talk "Hey Thomas, what's up with you?". Tom then answered "Hey Jim, sure as good as you are. Anyway, i'm as fine as hell. Wanna visit, get ready". Jimmy then talked "Can I talk to Max. That's when Tom gave the phone to someone else. "Hey Jimmy", said another voice from the phone. Jimmy then replied back "Hey Max, how you're doing", which Max then answered "I'm fine, what about you guys". Jimmy said "Yeah, we're fine, thanks". Max then answered "Okay, come to our home by 09.00 tomorrow morning. I'll be waiting. Anyway, bye!". Jimmy replied back "You too Max, bye!", before the phone hung up & Jimmy placed the phone back.

Andy & Jimmy left the phone booth & continue to walk through the streets of Brooklyn. Andy then asked "I wonder if Tom & Max called in Albert & Lambe?". Jimmy then chuckled before giving in a reply "What are you saying bro? Of course they did. & even by then, who would?". The two brothers then stop by to a store & look for something to buy. Eventually, the two brothers find a pair of Mars bars. The two pick it up & ask the shop owner. Andy asked "How much does these cost together". The owner then answered "That will be like $1.23 please. Pay if you like or don't then leave". Jimmy answered "We'll pay the money. Here's $1.23. Thanks", before he hands a couple of cash, & both brothers leave, with the owner replying back "You're welcome".

Later at the streets, Andy & Jimmy are walking around, eating Mars bars thy bought earlier from the shop, until they hear something familiar. It was a police siren, as a police car passed by, trying to chase a criminal in a green car. Jimmy replied "Why is there crime in every part of the world?". Andy answered "No matter what, there will be no real peace. Whether we defeat something evil, another will just simply arrive & start all over again. It's just a chain. On top of that, we're useless. Anyway, let's just go home". Jimmy then agreed & then went home.

Upon entering, they were shocked to discover what happened. There were bullet marks all over the place, the furniture was shattered & virtually, most of the house was destroyed. But what really shocked them most was two lifeless bodies lying near the dining table. One of them, a man had about 6 bullets pierced, 3 at the chest, 2 at the throat & one at the forehead, blood pouring all over the floor. Another was a woman, she was stabbed at the throat 8 times, & there were signs of slashing & butchering all over her body. Her body was covered with a mess of blood. "Holy shit, what the heck happened?", Jimmy screamed. "Somebody must have busted in the house & murdered our foster parents in cold blood!", Andy answered. Jimmy then sat on one of the few untouched furniture's, a sofa. "I can't believe what on Earth happened here", said Jimmy. "Yeah, but I think we're gonna have to live on without them", Andy replied. Suddenly, a police siren was heard. Andy & Jimmy quickly rushed out of the house & saw four police cars surrounding the entrance of the house. The door suddenly opened & revealed a handsome, good-looking man. "Hello boys", said the man. Andy replied "Hello Mr. What are you doing here. The man replied "I'm here for investigations for the murders of Victor & Nora McKinley. I'm NYPD Police Commander Jason Mark, one of the best police commanders in the whole of the United States of America. I also work as a soldier at the U.S Navy". Jimmy then answered "Hi Mr. Jason, nice to see you. I'm Jimmy Burke, & this my oldest brother Andy. Victor & Nora were just foster parents of ours. Our biological mother died of lung cancer & out father was killed by a drunk gangster". Jason then answered "I see. I'm sorry for your real parents, I even tried to save your dad". Andy then jumped in shocked & asked "Wait, you knew my dad?". Jason answered "You didn't know? Me & Daniel were best friends at college & we studied together at Harvard University. Even after we departed, I still wanted to remember those good times. I'm so sorry for Daniel", Jason said in bitter sadness as he sat at the sofa. Andy then comforted Jason & said "It's okay man, I got over it. I just try not to remember it. Even though some students at college bully me by calling my parents names & by mocking me". Jimmy then asked Jason "Actually who murdered our foster parents?" Jason then took a deep breath & then answered "We were trying to chase this green car with loads of cash". Andy & Jimmy then realize what he was saying: The police car they say back then was actually Jason trying to chase the gangster. "Wait, I saw that car!", Andy exclaimed. Jason then asked "Wait, you were there?". Andy answered "Yeah, & we saw you too, chasing him!". Jason then continued his talk "The green car I was chasing are not ordinary gangsters. They are part of the biggest Mafia Gang in the United States, led by their ruthless boss, Blondyke. That Mafia is also one of the most long-lived, operating for more than 80 years. Blondyke has been boss for over 10 years & still hasn't retired. He's that dangerous". Andy & Jimmy heard of the entire story & then asked "What does Blondyke do?". Jason answered "He does all sorts of crime: Terrorism, robberies, murder, quite possibly every crime in this world.. What's worse is that he is now known worldwide as he has forces in every globe, doing what he tells. The only thing we know is that he owns a huge, hidden mansion at Los Angeles, California. We did the best we can to find it, yet still we are unable to find him, even by collaborating with the FBI".

After at least two hours, the doorbell rang. Andy then shouted "I'll get it!", & continued to walk towards the door. When he opened, he did not expect to know who would it be: Two boys, one older & one younger. Both brothers had jet-black hair, just like Andy & Jimmy, both were well fit for their size, & the older brother had sapphire blue eyes from his father, whereas the younger brother had emerald green eyes from his mother. The older brother was wearing a dark red jacket & an orange shirt with black tribal markings. He also wore white gloves, blue jeans & had black boots. The younger brother, however wore a lime-green jacket with a green shirt with light-blue stripes running vertically. He wore a orange wristband from his left wrist, had black glove, brown pants & white shoes. "Hey Andy, nice to meet you again", said the older brother. "Nice to see you again, Thomas", Andy answered.

* * *

**Here's a solo FanFiction i've made. First try, so no harsh, critical comments please. I hope you rate, comment & favor me & the story. Anyway, Thanks :)!**


End file.
